Creatures of the BioShock series
BioShock has many animals seen in game, from angler fish to giant squids. These can be seen outside of Rapture roaming the ocean. Others are seen around Columbia. Some of these can be interacted with. Rapture Wildlife Firefly Fireflies can be seen in jars with the presents left for Subject Delta from Eleanor Lamb in BioShock 2. They can be released by smashing the jar. Butterfly Butterflies can be seen in BioShock 2 at The Sinclair Deluxe in Pauper's Drop, in the lobby and in Room 212. Blue Morpho Butterflies are seen by Little Sisters, hovering over 'Angels' rich in ADAM. Sea Slug These can be seen whenever you harvest a Little Sister. In BioShock 2, these can also found in the ocean outside of Rapture. In Minerva's Den ''the player can find Sea Slugs in glass jars. In [[Burial at Sea - Episode 1|''Burial at Sea - Episode 1]], a couple of slugs can be seen outside on a winodowframe near The Watched Clock on High Street. A man and a woman observe and discuss them. Starfish These five-armed creatures can be found all over the sea bed. Jellyfish Jellyfish, or "jellies", are aquatic creatures with an umbrella-shaped body, and long, trailing, venomous tentacles. A small group of these can be seen in Burial at sea, on the way to Fontaine's Department Store. They can also be seen in Bioshock 2 when travelling out into the ocean. Giant Squid These massive members of the mollusk family can be seen in BioShock and Bioshock 2. In BioShock, one is seen when entering the city of Rapture for the first time via Bathysphere. Later in the game, one dead giant squid can be seen in a display case in the Memorial Museum. In BioShock 2, it is first seen when stepping into the ocean (seen after a shark attacks an angler fish). Shark Two types of sharks can be seen around Rapture. A medium-sized shark that bears a resemblance to a Great White shark, which is seen in the main menu and after Siren Alley is flooded. The other type is a massive unknown shark that has no dorsal fin, this type of shark is seen eating an angler fish at the beginning of the game. Whale An aquatic mammal normally found swimming around Rapture. Jack's eye is caught by the sight of a whale swimming by as he enters Rapture. Two whales similar to the from the first game can be seen in from the windows of High street and Market street. A skeleton of a whale can also be seen in the Memorial Museum in Point Prometheus. Turtle Sea turtles can be seen around Rapture, most notably through the viewing windows in the elevators. Also, inside the Memorial museum, a large skeleton of a sea turtle can be seen. Angler Fish These species of fish can be seen roaming the abyss around Rapture. One can be seen before being eaten by a shark in BioShock 2 when roaming outside of Rapture. Many seem to live in the trench where Fontaine's Department Store now rests. Also, in the multiplayer map Point Prometheus, a poster suggests extremely large angler fish roam outside of Rapture (it is unknown if this is real or an angler fish affected by ADAM). An exhibit of a very large one is seen in The Proving Grounds. Octopus Another member of the Mollusk phylum. An octopus can be seen in Burial at Sea, swimming outside Market Street. Cat Corpses of cats can be found all over the city, alive cats are never seen. There is an Easter Egg in Imago Fine Arts, in which a frozen cat corpse can be found with the name "Schrödinger". Oscar Calraca had to have many of his felines smuggled in to the city as Ryan would not allow him bring them in for some unkown reason. One of them was called Mr. Boots who grew an ADAM addiction which caused Oscar to kill him when he tried to steal some of Oscar's ADAM. Dogs A puppy can be heard in the Audio Diary - Mind Control Test where she is killed by a young Jack. They are mentioned in other audio logs and an advertisement for them can be seen in the Farmer's Market. A Pekingese is mentioned in an audio log regarding Radar Range. Crab These small, red crustaceans have built their residencies all over the ocean floor. Several of these can be seen on the way to Fontaine's Department Store. Ever since the building was sunken to the bottom, crabs have also taken up residence inside of it as well. Cockroaches Some of these insects can be seen in the vents of Fontaine's that Elizabeth can crawl through. Sea Horses Sea horses are a unique breed of fish. Large sea horses can be seen on posters in the multiplayer map of Point Prometheus. Gulper Eel A type of eel normally found at the bottom of the ocean. It is seen on a poster under the name of "Monster Eel". Rabbits White Rabbits can be found in Cohen's where they are allowed to hop along the club as they please. The rabbits have red eyes (possible a result of being spliced with ADAM). Rabbits were symbolic to Sander Cohen, and their physical attributes, such as their ears, were incorporated into many of his works. Rats These rodents can be seen scurrying past Elizabeth as she traverses through vents. Reptiles A reptile house mentioned by one of Atlas' followers. It may hint at the Rapture Zoo content that was ultimately removed by the time of the first Bioshock release. Fish Many types of fish are seen in and around Rapture, such as in Neptune's Bounty or as food. An unknown species of fish can be seen when no-clipping inside the lighthouse at the beginning of the first game, this mysterious fish has see through skin and can only be seen by cheating. Also, a mutated fish with two heads can be seen in the multiplayer map of Point Prometheus. Bees Bees can be found in Silverwing Apiary at the Farmer's Market. They would have played an important role in the reproduction of plant life in Arcadia. Spiders Cobwebs can be found around the city due to the lack of cleaning being done. Beetles Some of these insects can be seen in the vents of Fontaine's that Elizabeth can crawl through. 'Barnacles' Seen encrusted outside in the sea and inside in areas that had been flooded. Flies Flies are seen flying over food in the Cafeteria in Inner Persephone in BioShock 2. Columbia Wildlife Crows and Ravens Large black birds usually affiliated with death. These birds can be seen all around Columbia, mostly in the Order of the Raven HQ, where they are worshipped as idols. Crows have been seen to be able to be controlled or produced by the Murder of Crows Vigor; this could be the answer why so many crows can be seen around Columbia (possibly because Columbians overuse Murder of Crows). The Columbian Crows are aggressive birds that attack live prey. Hummingbirds Tiny birds seen hovering around bushes full of flowers. "Hummers", as they are sometimes called, use their long, narrow beaks to sip nectar from flowers. William R. Foreman even made a short film featuring hummingbirds. Seagulls These sea birds can be seen around the Battleship Bay area. It is possible these birds could have migrated accidentally to Columbia or they were brought to Columbia on purpose. On the station near the entrance to Soldier's Field Welcome Center, a bunch of seagulls are hanging around a chair with a Shotgun -- implying that they are hunted for sport. Pigeons Pigeons are often seen flying around the Rooftops of Comstock Center. Beetles Clusters of these small insects are seen skittering around, often in really filthy areas. Gorillas A gorilla can be found in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 in Fink's old lab. It had been undergoing a series of "bonding tests" using a wire mother. Dogs Dogs were used by Fink to create a bonding mechanism between Songbird and Elizabeth. All of these experiments failed, but the corpses of the dogs can still be found in Fink's old laboratory. Horses Horses were used to pull carts and machinery during Columbia's earlier years. However the horses were in danger of falling off the floating islands when spooked by weather and loud noises, so they were replaced by Automated Stallions. Gallery SharkandAnglerfish.png|The Angler fish seen at the beginning of the game, before being eaten by a massive shark. Shark.png|Bullshark found in BioShock 2. Whaleofaview.jpg|A whale swimming by the viewing windows of Rapture's Market Street. JelliesBaS.jpg|A bloom of jellyfish. Anglerface.png|Angler Fish up close Anglerside.png|Angler Fish side Fish.png|Unknown fish seen under the Lighthouse Giantsquid.png|Giant Squid seen before swimming away. Marh12.jpg|A pair of squid seen in BioShock 2. Crabs.png|Crabs seen in Jack's entrance to Rapture. PaupersDrop 24.jpg|Butterflies seen in The Sinclair Deluxe. Museum Angler Fish (1) - Copy.jpg|Museum poster Angler fish.jpg|Angler Fish seen in Burial at Sea. Shot00030 (1) - Copy.jpg|Turtle Skeleton seen in Proving Grounds. Museum Kraken - Copy (3).jpg|Poster for the Kraken Exhibit Squid - Copy.jpg|Concept Art for the Kraken Exhibit Rapture Online - Copy.png|Octopus seen in Burial at Sea. 2 (1).jpg|Poster seen in Point Prometheus Eel.png|Gulper Eel seen on poster SeaHorse.png|Sea Horse seen on poster in Oddities Wing Angler3.png|Angler Fish on poster seen in Oddities Wing Croweating.png|Crow devouring another animal (possibly a rat) in the Raven HQ. Hummer.jpg|A hummingbird fluttering around the flower bushes. BioShock Infinite Foreman 3 - Hummingbirds|Foreman's film about hummingbirds. Seagull0000.png|3d in-game Seagull model Pigeons.png|Dead seagulls seen in Battleship Bay being hunted for sport. R3on.png|A White Bunny seen in Cohen's Bioshock2 2014-03-02 21-28-20-649.png|Two heads mutated fish gorillafinklabs.jpeg|A gorilla in the labs beneath Fink Manufacturing. Deaddogz.jpg|Dead dogs in an underground lab. Xa7bh.png|A jar of fireflies. Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea DLC